User talk:Tawnypeltlover
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Darkclan Fan Fiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Rosie has a question 4u What stuff can we write about? Like... can we make stories with our own DarkClan? I do have one... weird... Long-earClanThe Clan of Rabbits 20:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you check this wiki out? http://arttutorials.wikia.com. You can make tutorials there and see others'! Thanks! Sayonara! Wazzup?Come To ME! I will rule you! 22:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Kedoke! I just started this story. It's the first in my series. I'll give you that link reallyreallyreally soon... Sayonara! Wazzup?Come To ME! I will rule you! 23:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This is my series link! i did say this would be fast... Sayonara! Wazzup?Come To ME! I will rule you! 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you make up the charecters in Darkclan? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, um, do you think that the Darkclan cats would know about Starclan? i don't know if i should put starclan, or make up a name for their warrior ansestors. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ok! thanks! do you like my story i wrote? [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Here is Runningflight! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! Here is the right one: [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 00:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Here is Flashthunder. I have to get off for a while but i'll be back on really soon. I'll let you know when I get back on. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 00:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm back online! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Send me a message and I will reply in the next 30 minutes, ok? I am a little busy right now. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) wah My mom found out about my underage account, got all mad, and made me cancel it. I'm still here but I can't log in any more. I'm sorry! Wah! See you in 2 and 1 half years when I'm thirteen... Signed, Rosie I"M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rosiesback 23:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I know Rosiesback 23:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC)